


Married To An Idiot

by BrenV06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Jealous Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Mpreg, Smut
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrenV06/pseuds/BrenV06
Summary: Los padres de Harry, Des y Anne Styles obligan a su hijo menor de sus 4 hijos a casarse con el hijo mayor del mejor amigo y socio de Des.Louis es el hijo mayor de Johanna y Mark Tomlinson, tiene 5 hermanas y un hermano, este se encuentra horrorizado al enterarse de que contraerá matrimonio con el rizado.Harry: Dulce, Bueno, Inocente e Ingenuo. 15 Años.Louis: Astutos, Controlador, Celoso y Posesivo. 22 Años.¿Podrán llevar bien un matrimonio estos dos polos totalmente opuestos?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

"Madre no estoy obligado a hacer algo que realmente no quiero hacer, esto es una mierda ese tipo no me cae bien, es mas, ni siquiera lo conozco y ¿Ya me quieren casar con el?"

"Harry, Louis es un buen chico veras como se llevaran bien mi amor..."

"Mamá jódanse tu y papá, no se como me pueden hacer esto... SOLO TENGO 15 PUTOS AÑOS... A esta edad debería de andar con mis amigos, divertirme, no casándome con un idiota al que ni conozco..."

"Harry Edward Styles soy tu madre y quieras o no me guardas respeto, así que controlas tu vocabulario, ahora ponte esa ropa y abaja cuando termines para poder irnos al restaurante, para que conozcas a tu futuro esposo."


	2. No me importa

Narra Harry:

Personalmente creo que a los otros no tiene por qué importarle como yo quiera o deseé vivir mi vida, si soy como algunos simplemente me quedare en casa acostado escuchando música o leyendo un libro, si soy como otros agarrare cada noche con un/una amigo/a diferente o simplemente la misma persona y me iré de fiesta sin que a los otros les tenga que importar lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida pero ¿adivinen qué? No podré hacer ni la una, ni la otra. Pues mi "Destino" es estar casado con un imbécil, para que mis padres tengan más dinero del que ya tienen. ¿Lindo no? Hermoso lo sé, si fuera otro, dijera lo típico que dicen los niños buenos, "Mis padres me dieron la vida y ellos "me aman" lo mínimo que podría hacer seria complacerlos en esto" pero miren dos detalles 1.No soy un niño bueno, no me acerco a serlo, ni quiero. Y 2. Si ellos no hacen nada por mí, ¿Por qué tendría yo que hacerlo por ellos?

Volviendo a la realidad, el ambiente aquí en el restaurante se podría decir que esta bastante tenso.

"Uhh... Entonces Louis ¿Trabajas, estudias o haces algo?"

"Actualmente ayudo a mi padre con la administración de la empresa, ya que eso es lo que estudie en la universidad, administración de empresas."

"Imagino que por tus conocimientos luego de que te cases con mi hijo estarás al mando de ambas empresas, que pasaran de se Styles inc. Y Tonlinson inc. A ser Tomlinson-Styles inc. ¿No?" 

''Bueno, hasta donde tengo entendido, es así señor."

"Por favor Louis, vas a ser mi yerno, llámame Des."

"¿Saben qué? Todos ustedes son patéticos, están planeando un futuro para mí, junto a este mamon, Soy solo un adolescente, sin experiencia, porque no ponen a casarse con este tipo a Gemma o a George, al fin y al cabo también son Styles, ¿PORQUE tengo que ser yo?, soy el peor de los hijos Styles, nunca podre darle a este hombre lo que el realmente quiere o busca, si es que acaso busca algo más que robarle el dinero a esta familia, que está lleno de estúpidos que no se dan cuenta de lo que realmente busca esta gente, pues son unos tontos, estúpidos, ingenuos, sin corazón y me importa mi*da que sean mi familia, estoy harto de siempre tener la última palabra en esta familia."

Me pare de la mesa y Salí del restaurante, la suerte es que este no quedaba tan lejos de casa, camine todo el trayecto hasta llega a la casa. Subí corriendo las escales y me encerré en mi habitación.

Me tire en mi casa a llorar, desahogándome, sacando todas mis penas y frustraciones.

Había llorado tanto que fui perdiendo así la noción del tiempo, hasta que me deje caer en los brazos de Morfeo...


	3. Estupido

Harry estaba de shopping con su mejor amiga Jade, una linda chica rubia de ojos azules, mucho más alta que Harry.

El estaba liberando todo su odio y sus pensamientos con su mejor amiga, es que se sentía impotente por no poder librarse del matrimonio con el joven Tomlinson.

" **Ay Harry, no sé de qué te quejas, si Tomlinson es un papi, yo en tu lugar estaría saltando de felicidad"**

" **Pero como le vez no eres yo y a mí, me cae gordo ese tipo"**

" **Pero ¿Porque? no te entiendo realmente"**

**"Es que Jade, él es un total ESTÚPIDO, sé que solo quiere hacer el negocio de "ayuda" para robarle el dinero a mis padres"**

**"Harry no puedes juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, sé que yo no puedo decir que Louis es bueno, porque no lo conozco, pero tú tampoco puedes decir que es malo, porque tu no lo conoces, solo te estas llevando de lo que has leídos en esas revistas y en Internet, no deberías llevarte de esas cosas, porque tú que perteneces al mismo entorno que Louis, sabes muy bien que han publicado cosas que tú nunca has hecho ni has pensado hacer, así que te recomiendo que en este tiempecito en el que sus padres hacen los tramites de la boda, lo mejor es que se junten y empiecen a salir para que se conozcan mejor, sepan más del uno y el otro, capaz al final terminan enamorados el uno del otro"**

" **Venga jade, no te pases, tratare de llevarme con Louis, pero si vamos a salir que me invite el, yo no lo voy a invitar"**

**"Tú y tu ego muchachito, ese ego tuyo va a terminar hundiéndote"**

**"Bueno... Mientras puedo flotar con él lo voy a aprovechar"** El rizado le dio una media sonrisa a la rubia.

" **Tonto"**

**"No más que tú, loca"**


End file.
